The connection of the front panel and the rear panel at the side edges can be a fold or a weld. Preferably, the overlapping side edges are connected to each other in that an inner edge face of the front panel that faces the rear panel is glued to an inner edge face of the rear panel that faces the front panel.
Packing elements of the type named above are known in the prior art, for example in DE 20 2014 002 785 of applicant.
This type of packing element is used for example, to transport potted flowers, flower bouquets, or plants, or to present same for sale. Particularly for transport, the packing element is given a sufficient height—that is the spacing between the parallel upper and lower base edges—that a space for a flower or plant projecting beyond a flower pot is surrounded by the packing element, thereby achieving protection during transport. The upper regions of a plant/flower are also frequently compressed by the packing element such that the plant/flower needs a small standing surface during transport.
Following transport, however, the plant/flower should receive adequate light, so that the compression of the upper region should be undone. The packaging must accordingly be removed.
In addition, when the plant is presented for sale, the consumer should have the least restricted view possible of the flower or plant, which is not a problem as long as the packing element of this type is made completely of transparent film. This is typically the case, but is questionable when considering the environment.
For environmental protection, there is a tendency to make packing elements of this type from a paper material or paper composite material. Such materials, however, are not transparent so a consumer cannot see a packaged flower or plant. In this case, the packaging would need to be removed prior to presentation for sale.